Hallow Game
by Saiyura
Summary: Mikey just wanted to have a normal date even if he was a mutated turtle. And she had also agreed to go on Halloween, but does things work out?


The small rented room on the darkest side of New York was where Saiyura had spent the las two years. She had a full time job that she worked at nights, a job where all she did was paint over the grafity. It was a paying job and she didn't mind it because she always left her small insignia in the top corner. She loved to walk past areas where she had cleaned up and spotted her insignia mixed in with the gang symbols or other craft the people did in the big apple. It was nice, she would think, to know people did apprieciate her work and attempts.

Saiyura took a heavy breath as she had finally reached her house, tomorrow would be her day off and she had a 'date' of sorts with a gaming friend. Tomorrow she'd meet him in person and see if he really is all that macho as he hinted in the game, but she didn't mind. She placed her bag on the ground and didn't bother with her usual shower.

The game turned on with a hum of life and her eyes danced across the screen on the tv. Her eyes filted through her friends listings and a grin flew to her face as she spotted 'his' name. 'Orange Ninja'.

"Hey, Ninja!" she spat in the head piece. "You're on early, what, got fired again from your job?"

A gasp and an angry 'Hey!' came back at her as she completely logged into the game of Halo. It was Halo: Reach one of her favorites at the time.

"Hey, Orange, we still on for tomorrow?" she questioned even at the whistles from the other players and their friends. "It isn't like that! Shesh, all of you need to get your mind OUT of the gutters!"

"Yeah... Remember, COSTUME. We're hitting that rave for Halloween." Orange's voice stated as he chuckled, sometimes Saiyura never knew if this was an adult or a five year old child.

"Yes, you'll be aple to tell me apart from the rest of the hobo's, Orange..." Saiyura giggled as she looked down at her self. "I'll look like a piece of Picasso's work!"

The night dragged on before both Orange and Saiyura went to bed.

Michelangelo looked in the mirror before around at his brothers all dressed up. When they found him making his outfit a few weeks back, the first time his gaming female friend and himself decided to hit the Halloween rave, they demanded that they would go as well. It was annoying considering how he didn't LIKE or INVITE them but he gave up after last night when they all came in dressed up in different costumes.

People would think they were weird dressing as turtles in different outfits. He gave one last look at the pair of pants, ripped and torn while covered in blood (real blood since Casey fought in them and that is how they got ruined) that was a dark flaxy brown.

"READY!" Mikey hooted as he made a dash to leave before his brothers. He had a girl to find.

"Wait, Mikey, we still-." Leo began as he had his vampire teen in his hand. Mikey ignored him as he was already out the mechanical door and halfway to the ladder to the outside world. "I swear, it's like there is something there he is trying to get to."

"Well... maybe it has to deal with free candy or the booze... you have heard him go on and on about finally gettin some booze." Don stated as he poked the fake boil on his arm, he had chose a disgustin costume... A zombie mutant turtle... who would have thought.

"Oh, just let him be, Leo. It's the first time he's been out of the house since that DAMN flu he got from Hun." Raph growled as he twirled his sai and looked at his brothers. "What?"

"Of all the costumes, Raphael, why Bruce Lee?" Leo questioned.

"I get to keep my weapons."

!

Mikey grinned as he was complemented on his costume. He loved the attention but his eyes wandered around for his date. 'Sainw' might be a bit rude or rash, and their online friends called her a boy more than a girl anyways, but he had a crush on her.

His eyes spotted someone sitting at the counter splattered with an unusual amount of paint. He grinned as he took a seat next to her and asked the bartender for some beer.

"Are you a Picasso work?" he questioned since he just then realized that he never even ASKED Sainw where she would be or to tell her his costume. He was already making a ton of mistakes and he felt like an idiot.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Her usual attitude showed and he laughed. "You're not Orange, you're a ... what? Wereturtle?"

"And you look like you swam in a puddle of paints, but you don't see me stating your costume looks bad." Mikey frowned. Even in game they always fought. Could they break that cycle for tonight?

"Oh, so the great and wonderful 'sniper decides that the 'driver' is absolutely... disgusting!" She stood up and wobbled a bit. Mikey snickered as he realized that she was probably drunk. "I shouldn't have come... first day off... last day off... damn kids and their damnable games."

Mikey thanked the bartender as he grabbed his drink and followed after her, "I'm not dissing you." Though he did do that a lot... very often.

"SURE!" she turned poking him. "Damnable turtle, get out of my face!"

"How about the drunk bat stops spitting in my face!" Mikey hissed back poking the bottle at her chest. "i came to have a good time, Sai, not to have a drunk old bat-." Mikey didn't make it far as he fell to the floor blinking.

A punch was NOT the first thing he expected but he should have seen it due to the fact that Sainw always let him die when he started making fun of her. Pay back.

"Mikey?" he looked at his brother, Don's, face before seeing Raph and Sainw arguing. Oh, this wasn't going to turn out good. A circle and formed around the five of them before Don, with Leo's help on his other side, lifted him to his feet. "Mikey, what was that all about? We could hear you two arguing from the other side of the warehouse!"

"Nothing." Mikey stated. Though they fought they always made a great duo. "Raph, let it go, it was-."

"You listen here," Raph poked her shoulder. "Don't you ever-." Raph caught her fist inches from his face his eyes a bit wide. "You little-!" he began squezzing her wrist before she dropped to the ground and coming back up with her other fist hitting him hard under the chin.

"You DARE!" she spat her face flushed with booze and anger. "I come all the way down from Brooklyn to see Orange here and you three turtle clowns have to step into a already 'decent' convo?"

"What the shell is she talking about?" Leo whispered in Mikey's ear.

"Uh..." tell his brothers that he came down here for a date or tell his brothers a lie and get Sainw pissed off even more... either way he was in deep trouble.

"Oh, pish, don't you three bozo's know Orange here and I are on a DAMN date. THIS is why I suggested Down town, Micheal, better places and Less audience for when we talk." Sai lowered her arms. "... I think I'm drunk..." she laughed a bit before walking forward giving Mikey a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in game, orange."

"Uh, you sure you can... get home okay?" Mikey saw the looks on his brothers faces and feared going home.

"I hope so." with that Mikey was dragged away by three angry brothers and a crowd sad that there was no fight.

Mikey, beaten and bruised, sat down at his computer and opened his game. He put his mic on his head and listened as his group of friends welcomed him.

"Anyone seen Sai today?" he asked even though he probably knew she wouldn't be on until later.

"You didn't hear?" one of his friends asked. "Her brother came on and told everyone, she's in the hospital..."

"Are you serious!" Mikey's heart fell. "How is she? Is it bad?"

"Yeah... she might not make it, she got jumped by the Purple dragons. I thought you two had a date last night? Why didn't you take her home?" Another of his friends asked.

"I got hauled away from taking her home by my ... brothers... Damn..." Mikey closed the game and stood up. "I'll be back... " he took the head set off of his head and set it down walking to the front room and sitting before flipping on the tv tears falling down his face.

He should have just ...


End file.
